Anchor Legs
Anchor Legs are a spin off product to the infamous "Anchor Arms" from the Patrick Star episode Anchor Legs. History Anchor Arms seemed to have become so popular that the people who made them decided to make a spin off product called "Anchor Legs." In reality, the product was made by Squidward to be a rip off of Anchor Arms in order to make SpongeBob look bad in front of everyone once they deflate, though according to Donald the Shark in the Anchor Legs commercial, something amazing will happen when one wears both Anchor Arms and Anchor Legs at the same time. Unaware of Squidward's scheme, SpongeBob orders both a new pair of Anchor Arms and a pair of Anchor Legs. Once he showed them off, however, everyone was initially unimpressed, even Sandy, as they remember what happened to SpongeBob's first pair of Anchor Arms. Nevertheless, SpongeBob was eventually entered into the Muscle Beach Strong Man competition. Though he soon realized Patrick would be competing against him, as he got his own pair of Anchor Arms, SpongeBob quickly knew that Patrick wouldn't win. Soon though, when SpongeBob started lifting an anchor, he struggled, but the Anchor Arms and Anchor Legs gave him a strange feeling as he struggled. Suddenly, his fake muscles started to tear, to reveal something extraordinary, to Squidward's shock, as they revealed that SpongeBob gained real muscles as wore the fake ones. Though SpongeBob won the competition, Patrick failed big time as his Anchor Arms failed in a similar way SpongeBob's once did. SpongeBob's new look was shortly lived however, as when he was working at a gym, he struggled to lift a weight, and when he managed to lift it, his muscles exploded from overinflation, and he was sent to the Goo Lagoon Hospital. Commercial Transcript *'Donald the Shark': Hey you! Are you tired of Anchor Arms making you feel bad in front of everyone? Then here's a bit of THIS! From the makers of Anchor Arms comes a whole new way to make those good people at Goo Lagoon stop to look at you! Introducing: ANCHOR LEGS! They give you a great way to make you feel buff when using Anchor Arms! Just slip them on your legs and you're ready for total buffness! *'Fish': Anchor Arms made me feel bad before Anchor Legs, because they're always never good for extreme activities. *'Fish #2': I love Anchor Legs, you can adjust their leg size, and they're VEEERY comfortable! Thanks Shark Guy on TV! *'Donald the Shark': You heard those folks who ordered Anchor Legs! Get yourself a pair of these great muscles for 2.99, but order now, and I'll also throw in a pair of the original Anchor Arms! Why? Because, if you wear BOTH Anchor Arms and Anchor Legs, I think something incredible may happen? Anyways, order today! AND MY NAME IS DONAAALD! Trivia *As mentioned by Donald the Shark in the commercial, if you wear both Anchor Arms and Anchor Legs at the same time, you will gain real muscles underneath and the fake muscles will eventually expose the real ones. **However, you must not work out in a gym after wearing both Anchor Arms and Anchor Legs, as even lifting weights will cause the muscles to explode of overinflation. *Unlike Anchor Arms, it is not shown whether or not you can change the Anchor Legs' size, but according to the commercial you can adjust the leg size, though it was never mentioned how. Category:Patrick Star Category:Products